When Fire Meets Frost
by KaicherAlfstan
Summary: Vesuvia's mostly normal life it turned upside down when Loki crushes the American Avengers in the Battle of NYC. Britain takes matters into her own hands. But what will happen when certain parties feel things for each other. Crappy summary. Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Bloody hell, Suvie, we're late!"

She groaned as she heard her brother bellow at her in his thick Scottish accent as he charged down the hall like a raging bull. Come to think of it, that was a rather accurate description of him.

Gaoth, or G-man as he was called, was built like a god. He had huge, muscular arms the size of small trees, each capable of easily lifting a full-grown man. His shoulders were broad and his neck was thick, but in a way that was not ungraceful. Though his movements were normally bear-like, he could dance with the ease of wind through the willows and he was easily capable of sneaking up on someone on his cat-like feet. Gaoth's eyes were usually a light blue but easily turned to dark gray when offended or threatened. His thick, black hair shone in the sunlight and swallowed the darkness of a moonless night. All in all, he was absolutely glorious.

Vesuvia shook herself as she thought that. She might as well get used to competing with her long-lost brother for attention. Which proved to be a challenge for both of them for, as Gaoth was large and powerful, Vesuvia was slender and quick.

Suvie gathered her wits before falling out of the bed in her brother's guest bedroom. She felt a bit ashamed that she couldn't remember a thing about what had happened at Emma's hen party last night.

Vesuvia got up off the floor and hit the ground running as she slammed into the bathroom, splashed her face and brushed her teeth while shimmying out of her wrinkled clothes. She hopped into her dress, grabbed her shoes and make-up bag, and sprimted out the door to G's crossover.

"Dammit, Gaoth, why did you let me sleep in like that?"

"Suvie, ye daft girl, ye didnae see the state o' yerself when ye dragged in last nicht. Ye looked a bluidy mess!"

Suvie blushed, whether from embarrassment or anger, she couldn't tell which.

They arrived at the church with two minutes to spare and they dashed to their seats on the bride's side just as the music started to play.

The wedding was lovely and went by smoothly. It all started to shatter at the reception.

Emma had been insistent about having someone monitor the television while everyone else was dancing. Said she "just knew" something was going to happen today. Vesuvia happily accepted the task as her hangover was beginning to pick up to its full force. She was just about to doze off when the breaking news jingle sounded from the tv.

"What you are watching is a live broadcast from one of our American affiliates of the sudden attack on New York City." As the announcer yattered on, Suvie straightened in her chair and hollered at the top of her lungs for people to come in and watch this. The music cut off as the screens which had been displaying pictures of the bride and groom's lives switched to watching the chaos ensue in the Big Apple.

There were tears and gasps all around as the wedding attendees watched the city that never sleeps be turned into a battlefield of Homeric proportions.


	2. Chapter 2

***warning: POV changes***

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY SCENARIOS AND OCS!**

* * *

"Gaoth, we need to go now."

"But-"

"No. NOW. It's time to go. I'll explain later."

"Suvie, what in hell is wrong wi' you? You just made us bail on a bluidy fantastic party, not to mention the reception of your BEST FRIEND'S wedding!"

"G, I know. I didn't WANT to go. It's just..I got a call from Director Mystral."

Gaoth blinked his eyes in recognition of the name, his mouth set in a hard line.

"Yeah, yeah, ya don't like her, I've noticed. But the American Avengers aren't fonna be able to hold on for much longer and we need to be prepared to take up the burden if they fall."

Gaoth sighed in resignation as he searched his pockets for the keys.

"Fack it all, I've lost me bluidy keys!"

* * *

Loki chuckled as he watched the Scotsman fumble for his keys. Female Chitauri were completely useless in battle: tiny, bony, and incapable of carrying even the lightest Chitauri weapons. But they were nimble and quick-fingered, which put them on familiar territory with himself as being thieves and tricksters, as well as making them perfect spies.

He had gotten a Chitauri from the battle-ground after he was sure that the so-called Avengers would be beaten. He placed strict orders for them to be put in a Chitauri prison, which happened to be easily transportable due to their advanced technology, and flew off to stake out his next battle-ground: London. He had almost made it there when he caught sight of that delicious creature the Scot had called "Suvie".

She had rich auburn colored hair that fell in a thick mane halfway down her back. The ringlets caught the sunlight and reflected back a reddish gleam that would dim the eyes of Fenris. She was tall for a woman and by no means curvy. Her hips were small and her body proportioned appropriately. Her skin was a light honeyed color, a sharp contrast to the Scot's fair complexion.

Her movements were quick and precise, her hands and feet poised like a dancer's, and she walked very purposefully, but with a slight sway to her hips.

Yes, all-in-all, a thoroughly delicious creature that he would be glad to have by his side as he conquered his brother's beloved realm.

* * *

Exasperated, Vesuvia pulled out a Swiss Army Knife from her purse and unscrewed the license plate from the back of the crossover. She pulled off the thin sliver of duct tape carefully, so as not to damage the paint, and removed the spare key. Suvie threw the key at her brother and turned back around to replace the license plate.

A glint high above caught her eye. A raven, larger than others she'd seen, cawed loudly and dropped a shiny object to the pavement. Another raven of similar size to the first landed near Suvie and hopped around near her as she knelt to look at the object.

She was surprised to see that the shiny object was, in fact, her brother's missing set of keys.

"Thanks, birds!" Suvie called as she made her way back to the car.

_Well that was weird._

* * *

Loki blanched when he saw that his father's birds, Huginn and Muninn, had helped her find the keys. If they had helped them get to see that infernal director, then someone very powerful in Asgard was watching over the mortals.

"Well this makes things...complicated," Loki muttered to himself before flying from his hiding place to survey his next field of victory.

* * *

**A/N:1) I WILL be using Norse mythology to some extent. Loki won't be married but WILL have had his monstrous children.**

**2) I would appreciate a bit of constructive feedback on this, if anyone has anything to offer. Also, the updates will be erratic as I write not for my sake or the sake of my readers, but for the story's sake, whenever it gets stuck in my head and won't leave. If you don't like it, sorry, tough cookies, love. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY SCENARIOS AND OCS!**

* * *

Deep inside the earth, something big was waking.

It had been imprisoned and asleep for millena, for which all of Midgard should rejoice. For the beast was beyond horrible. Eyes red as Muspells-heim fire, fur blacker than the shadows of Hel, and one desire burning within its breast: destroy the All-Father.

The beast feeds off of the pain and suffering but gets its most glorious nutrients from pure mortal hatred. And slowly, through the eons of the rise and fall of civilizations and brutal wars, that hatred has multiplied. As global awareness grows, so does the anger in the hearts and minds of those afraid of change and difference. Anger toward governments, neighbors, strangers, and self. The clamor of unrest had grown steadily loud enough to fall upon the ears of a great and devastating beast.

By the thoughtless hatred of humans, Fenris-wolf had awakened.

* * *

**A/N Story relevemce sets in later. Sorry for the short chapter. I was just on a writing spree one night a while ago and I came up with some foreshadowing. Muahaha. I really shall try to post again soon but considering this is 11th grade year, I shan't have much time. I SHALL TRY FOR THEE, MY LOVES.**


End file.
